


Family Tradition

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo spends Christmas with Liam and his family in the mountains. For the first time, he gets to be part of a Christmas tradition.





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Manon! I love you so much, thank you for always being there for me. 💞

Theo’s never been one for Christmas and celebrating. It’s not that he doesn’t understand why others celebrate, it’s the fact that he’s never had a reason to do so. When he was just a kid, before the Dread Doctors had ever crossed his path, there hadn’t been enough money to celebrate. He’d spent most of his childhood in and out of the hospital, going through breathing treatments for his asthma and tests for his heart. There had never been money to buy gifts, something his sister had held against him when they were little. She’d apologized as they’d grown older, but that guilt had always stuck with him. He thought he remembered Melissa McCall giving him a book one Christmas in the hospital, but his memories were always fuzzy when it came to looking in his past. 

His gaze shifts to the seat beside him, where Liam is shifting eagerly. He can’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend who is the perfect imitation of an excited puppy. He still finds it hard to believe that he can call Liam his boyfriend. They’ve been dating for three months, even though he’s been living with the Geyer family for almost a year. It’s a family tradition to go to Jenna’s cabin in the mountains for Christmas, something Liam and his family refused to let Theo bow out of at the last minute. He’d tried to make up excuses and say it was a time for family, but Jenna had won the argument in a matter of minutes. Looking back, he realized that he never really stood a chance. 

The cabin is gorgeous, tucked away on the side of the mountain and hidden away from most of civilization. They’re prepared to stay for a whole week, having bought groceries after the announcement of snow and fuel for the backup generators. Theo doesn’t really understand everyone’s excitement about the forecast, but he doesn’t complain. To him, snow is nothing more than a nuisance. It’s cold, it’s wet, and it makes it hard to walk around under a cloak of silence. But Liam’s excited enough for the two of them and that’s what really matters. Theo smiles to himself and reaches over, gently taking Liam by the hand and lacing their fingers together. The car rolls to a halt in the parking lot and it’s barely stopped before Liam is throwing the door open, pulling Theo out with him. Jenna laughs, telling him to slow down, and Liam practically vibrates in place as he stops. After a couple of minutes of fussing and putting on winter hats and scarves, the two boys are released to go. Theo doesn’t know what they’re doing, but he trusts Liam as he weaves them through the cars and never lets go of his hand. 

“What are we doing here?” Theo asks as they join a line of teenagers and older couples, his gaze flitting to the ice skating rink waiting only yards away. Liam’s smile widens as they step closer in line, quickly approaching the front. He doesn’t answer Theo, paying for their skates and rattling off their sizes as they step off to the side. He grabs the skates and guides Theo over to the bleachers so they can change, beaming the entire time. “Little wolf,” Theo sighs softly. He can’t help the fond smile that spreads over his lips when Liam bites the inside of his cheek. Sometimes Liam has a tendency to get wrapped up in the moment and forget that someone has been speaking to him. It’s as endearing at times as it is annoying. 

“It’s a Christmas tradition. Ever since my mom was a little girl, her dad used to bring her out here for Christmas Eve. He told her that Santa wanted to see her out having fun while he was putting presents under the tree. While grandpa brought her out here, her mom would put the presents under the tree and make it look like Santa had visited. My mom kept the tradition alive when she grew up and we’ve done it my entire life.” Liam says, smiling softly as he lets go of Theo’s hand. “I wanted to make sure you’d enjoy Christmas with us so...here we are.”

“Thank you.” Theo whispers, the words sticking to his throat. He swallows and averts his gaze, bending down to lace up his skates. Liam double checks his knots before he nods his approval, getting up and offering his hand. “I’ve never done this before,” Theo tells him as they step onto the rink. His legs immediately threaten to buckle and he tightens his hold on Liam’s hands. “Is it supposed to be this hard?”

“It just takes practice. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Liam grins, moving in and stealing a quick kiss. “Hold the wall until you’ve got your balance. Then start moving one leg at a time.” He encourages, bringing Theo over to the wall. The chimera huffs and rolls his eyes, glancing out at the rink. At least he isn’t alone. There are just as many couple trying to help their partners as there are people clinging to the wall for support. He knows it won’t take long before he has the hang of it, he just needs to practice a few laps with Liam. Jenna and David are already halfway around the rink, chasing each other like schoolchildren. He pushes off from the wall and slowly moves his feet, trying to mimic the movements of the others around him. A stride later and he’s on his ass, glowering - absolutely  _ not  _ pouting - up at Liam as the werewolf doubles over in laughter. He lunges forward and grabs his ankle, bringing his boyfriend down onto the ice with a gasp. “Theo!” Liam laughs, shoving at his arm. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Though I’d bring you down a peg or two.” Theo grins, leaning in and catching his lips in a soft kiss. He pushes up a moment later, unsteadily getting back onto his feet. Liam follows and offers his hand, grinning as he slowly begins to guide Theo around the rink. After the third lap, Theo feels more confident in himself. He lets Liam lead him out into the middle of the rink, though he never lets go of his hand. They wave their joined hands at David and Jenna as the pair skate past, sharing a smile. The hours seem to fly by and, just as midnight starts to close in, the owners warn that they’re shutting down in the next five minutes. Liam and Theo are the only ones still skating at this point, Theo off to the side while Liam practices messy spins and jumps that have him falling more often than not. Theo’s amazed at how effortless Liam makes some of it look, though he supposes that years of practice lend a helping hand. 

As the clock begins to chime that it’s midnight, something wet touches Theo’s skin. He crinkles his nose and tilts his head to the sky, watching as snow starts to fall. Liam slides to a halt beside him, taking him by the hand and tipping his head back with his tongue sticking out. Theo watches him catch a few flakes, marveling in the beauty of his boyfriend. He reaches up with his free hand, softly cupping his cheek and drawing him closer with a shaky breath. “Merry Christmas, my love.” He whispers before their lips connect. Liam melts into him, his free hand coming up to let him grab the back of Theo’s head. They kiss until they can no longer breathe, breaking apart to lean their foreheads together. 

“Merry Christmas, Theo.” Liam murmurs. “I know this doesn’t make up for everything you’ve been through, but I hope this is a better memory for you. I love you. I really do.”

“This was the perfect Christmas, Liam. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” Theo grins and steals another kiss. As they are called off the rink and collect their belongings, Theo casts a glance back at the empty rink. He’s never been one for traditions, has never had a reason to create any of his own. But looking forward to the future, he hopes that he and Liam can continue to build many more. He finally has his family and his home. 


End file.
